


Miserable Vacation

by aiharasama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Movie, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly OOC, aira trying to multichapters, aomuramido are housemates, art student akashi, attempt on humor, beware of the ooc parts, cat allergic kuroko, engineer student aomine, hopefully fluff, other characters to be revealed later, rip tags, that one typical cliche love story lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiharasama/pseuds/aiharasama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a freelance journalist whom also a sweet, active bloggers known as 'T', travels to France in hopes of convincing his engineering student boyfriend of five years Aomine, to propose to him. But the poor man didn't know what kind of fates that awaits him there.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hiya aira's here! so actually I just watched this one movie (alr watched it like few times) and thought abt how fit akkr would be in this au. i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes as english is my second language so yeah ;w;) this will be multi-chapters and i may slow on updating though sobs ;w;)
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy reading this and let me hear your thoughts!  
> kudos and critiques are welcomes!! >:DD

Clicking sounds were heard. Capturing every sides of the breathtaking monument before him.

 

Tetsuya was enjoying the inside view of a church, while posting them up on his blogs, _'France is indeed a beautiful place'_ , praising the beauty presented to him.

 

 _'I_ _will someday walk the aisle here with Aomine-kun.'_ The blunette smile while taking more pictures.

 

He then heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Fishing out to find it was a call from his boyfriend. With a smile, the blunette answered it.

 

"Hello Aomine-kun." The smile still plastering on his face, until a loud gasp suddenly escaped from his lips.

 

"What? _Breakup?_ No no, Aomine-kun you gotta be kidding me, No way, this is not fu--" the call was ended before the blunette gets to finish.

 

Indescribable pain was painted across his face as he grew limp, screaming the name of the man he loves the most.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Tetsuya jolted when he heard the loud plane arrival announcement. Glancing to his sides only to realize he was still on the plane heading to France. Sighing, he shook off the dream he just had from his mind.

 

 _'It was just a dream.'_ He sighed in content.

 

He can't wait to see Aomine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion with Aomine was not as much as what he expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the waits! and I apologize if there's any grammar mistakes as this is completely unbeta-ed :'D  
> enjoy!

Tetsuya came to France with one sole purpose, that is to spend the rest of his life with Aomine.

It’s been five years since Aomine confessed to him before he went for France to further his studies while Tetsuya stayed in Japan to chase his own dream. Throughout the years, the two have been contacting with each other on Skype, not missing every little chances to ask for each other’s wellbeing. 

Tetsuya is a fine man. He’s polite, has job, a car, and a simple single-storey house. He’s no rich, but living in average suits him best. His job as a freelance journalist has also helped him a lot during the crucial times. The blunette is content with his life, blessed with a very nice boyfriend, he wouldn’t ask for more.

The blunette was looking at the city from inside of the cab with wide eyes, sparkled with excitement. It’s the beginning of autumn, dried golden leaves started to scatter alongside the road, making it glimmers and caught the blunette's eyes. He fished out his phone from his pocket, snapping some pictures while at it and began typing on his phone.

 

**Entry #1115**

_Good afternoon,_

_I have safely arrived. France is indescribably beautiful. The weather is nice and autumn has just starting here, might as well take a good walk around with D while collecting data for a new journal later. Currently heading to D’s place, I can’t wait to see him :)_

_Anyhow everyone, I hope you have a nice day ^^  
I will post more photos later, please look forward to them._

_Lots of love, T._

_‘…And publish.’_ The blunette curled a smile as he finished typing. Other than being a journalist, Tetsuya is quite an active writer in his blogs. Despite of the lacks of his personal info and photos, he got quite a number of people following his blog. He himself failed to understand about the matter.

 

The cab pulled to a stop, indicates they have arrived to their destination. The driver helped him with his luggage, bowing to him as he drives off after Tetsuya handed a few notes to him. The blunette then proceed walking towards his lover’s place, climbing a flight of stairs and he’s almost fainted when another flights of stairs were presented before him. He tried to contact his boyfriend, needing his aid to help him with his stuffs, but a frown was visible as the call was directed to the voice mail. He sighed again.

“It’s okay, I can do this, I _can_ do this.” He chanted, pumping up a fist and started climbing the staircases  hell. He is at least thankful to any god up there for granting him stamina even though he knows he won’t last for long.

As if the one up there was playing with him, Tetsuya fell from the stairs when his leg suddenly gave up and he might ended up having blood smeared all over his head if it’s not the hands that were extending to him and stopped him from falling.

“My, oh my. What do we have here?”

He didn’t noticed that he had his eyes shut when a voice came to his sense, he slowly opened his eyes to find a man around his twenties, with a grey spiky hairs, was holding onto him. His voice was husky and _inviting._

“Are you okay?” Tetsuya snapped back to his sense, he pried himself out from the man’s hold, straightening himself up and mouthed a quiet ‘sorry’ while thanking the man for saving him. The latter chuckled and asked if he needs any help, Tetsuya refused saying he can manage but the taller male insisted, so Tetsuya just let him.

“The name’s Haizaki by the way.” The blunette only nodded, not giving any replies.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The walk to Aomine’s place only takes about five minutes, when Tetsuya has finally arrived in front of a door to an apartment complex, he softly knocked the door.

The man from earlier was also next to him, carrying Tetsuya’s stuff and slowly leaning into Tetsuya's side as he says, “Well.. It’s your first night here in France I supposed?..” And Tetsuya is not gonna like himself having to kick the man who saved him earlier in the ass when the others continued “… Guess we’ll have to make it special, huh?” A smirk was visible on his face and Tetsuya dislike it.

But then the taller male soon leaned away as the door to the apartment was clicked opened, revealing a tall navy-haired man behind it with delight painted across his face. Feeling like he was just being rescued from a devil, Tetsuya ran into his lover’s embrace, “…Aomine-kun.. I missed you so much..” while burying his face into his chest.

“Hey Tetsu, been a while huh.” The latter hugged him back just as fervently. He then noticed a guy behind the blunette and suddenly become wary of him. “Tetsu, who’s that guy?” Tension could be heard from his voice, as the grey-haired man grew tensed at it and Tetsuya pulled back from the embrace, “Ah, he helped me with my stuffs earlier.” Facing back to the man behind him, “Um- Haizaki-san, I supposed? This is my _boyfriend_.” Tetsuya says as he curved a small smile.

Aomine on the other hand, still wearing that unpleasant look on his face, reaching out for his wallet from the back pocket and took a few notes inside, extending the hand towards Haizaki. “I see. Thanks and so, I can take it from here. “ His voice was cold. Haizaki was stunned for a moment but understood right away as he took the notes from the other’s hand. “Sure thing.” He mumbled, eyes on Tetsuya as he started walking away, “I’ll see you around, pretty boy.”

“Thanks again for helping me.” The blunette nodded.

Aomine took his bags and walked inside of the apartment, Tetsuya was following suit while looking around in amusement as he saw loads of working models and papers assembled in a corner. The blunette then saw a figure sleeping on the couch with his mouth wide opened. The said figure had long violet hair, huge body and long legs that made Tetsuya wonders about his height.

“Tetsu, what did I say about always being cautious when you’re out with a stranger?” Aomine said as he put down the blunette’s stuffs, the two of them are now in Aomine’s room. “Um, keep your guard up?” Tetsuya sat on the edge of the bed.

“Exactly. And did you see yourself doing that just now?”  
Tetsuya frown. “You can’t actually blame me for that. It was partly your fault for not picking up my call. He came to my aid when I needed help, you shouldn’t be upset over that.”

“Why I shouldn’t be upset when he had _that_ looks on you. Seriously Tetsu, you wouldn’t know what those people gonna do to you. I won’t be there 24/7 just for you, I still have works, classes and other commitments. You can’t have me to look for you every moment when I am _this_ busy.”

Seriously, getting scold by Aomine right after he arrived here wasn’t part of the plan. His face turned into an emotionless one, before turning away from Aomine. “I understand, I will be more cautious then, so you don’t have to be worried about me.” His tone was blank, refusing to sound so weak as he hid the sadness inside.

But being together with the blunette for more than five years had the others completely understand every each of his habits as Aomine pulled him into his arms.

“I’m sorry. You know how much I care about you, the thoughts of you getting into troubles, makes me nervous. I’m so glad that you came, Tetsu. I missed the feelings of having you in my arms.” Tetsuya sighed, at least he’s happy to finally see Aomine again.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entry #1118**

_I'd finally see D again._

_Though our reunion wasn't as nice as I thought it would be._  
_I need to be more cautious with my surroundings, hopefully no bad things is going to happen_  
but at least I'm content, with D is now here.

_Have you seen the pictures from the previous entry? I hope you like them._

_Lots of love, T._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine and his housemates were out for lectures afterwards, leaving Tetsuya alone in the apartment. He didn’t notice as he was being lectured by Aomine earlier, but when he takes a good look of his boyfriend’s room, he’d almost shrieked. Tetsuya went to look for a broom as he decided to clean the room up.

After a few moments of cleaning the room, washing the dirty clothes, he decided to make dinner afterwards as Aomine texted him that he would come home soon. _That Aomine guy is one lucky bastard to have such a thoughtful boyfriend_ , was what Kuroko always heard when he’s out with his friends back in Japan. The said male came home with his other two housemates, a welcoming smell invaded their sense as Tetsuya has just done serving dinner on the dining table.

While the four of them had dinner, Tetsuya learned about the violet haired man as he introduced himself as Murasakibara, while complimenting the blunette’s cooking skill. “I’ll call you Kuro-chin, kay?” Tetsuya nodded, “Nice to meet you too, Murasakibara-kun, and--”

“Midorima. Pleasure to meet you, Kuroko. And thank you for making us dinner, I have to admit that it’s been quite a while since we had… a decent foods.” Tetsuya smiled at that. They had quite a disastrous dinner when Murasakibara started stealing foods from Aomine and they began fighting over foods only to make peace when Midorima threatened them to not help them with their assignments.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already night, Tetsuya was reading his favourite novel in Aomine’s room when Aomine came out from the toilet, just finished taking bath. The latter sat beside the blunette, pecking his cheek.

“Aomine-kun?” the other replied with a hum, “Can you accompany me to a walk around the city tomorrow?” Aomine looked at him with an arched brow, “I’m sorry Tetsu. I still have works to be done.”

“But I’m looking forward to have a nice walk with you.”

“I’m sorry, I promise once I get them finished, I’ll bring you to some nice places, okay?” An apologetic smile was shown on Aomine’s face, Tetsuya had no choice but to give himself in.

He nodded and leaned on Aomine’s shoulder, seeking for warmth. “I understand.”

The navy-haired male caressing the blunette’s back in soothing manner.

“By the way, Tetsu.”

“Yes?” His voice sounds raspy, probably exhausted from the long day.

“Have you found yourself an apartment?”

His eyes shot wide. Pulling back from Aomine. “ _What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that it took so long to post the first chapter ;w;)) welp i'd finally able to understand what does it feels to have a writerblock :'D  
> comments are welcomes! _(:'33


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is an asshole wew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii  
> sorry for the late update ;w;)  
> I was procrastinating and having fun (question marks???) with akkr figures wwww  
> currently in semester break i feel like a shit for leaving this on hiatus so i'm trying my best to pick this up again  
> btw kudos to @ScarletAkiChin I've been pestering her to correct some of my mistakes :'3
> 
> and since english is not my first language, please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes I've made :'3  
> well then, I hope you enjoy this chapter _(:'3

 

“..A-Apartment?” He stuttered. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said, Tetsu.” Aomine simply replied.

“I can’t stay with you?” The blunette asked again, not believing his boyfriend.

“What are you saying Tetsu? You know my schedules, I’m busy with all the assignments and practical works. I can’t have you to stay alone at home while we’re gone to lectures. Besides, I’m afraid I won’t be at home for you every time. And you might as well… be a bother to me.” The taller male averted his eyes from Tetsuya. The blunette felt a slight pang inside but decided to ignore it.

“I’m sorry Tetsu, but I hope you can understand the situation.” He pecked the blunette on the cheek before he gets into the cover, facing his back to the smaller male. “Good night.”

Tetsuya lets out a soft sigh and gets into the cover as well, trying to sleep. But frustration gets the better of him.

He couldn’t sleep at all that night. 

* * *

Like it or not, on the next day Tetsuya went out to look for apartment around the city. He refused to be a bother to Aomine as he got no choice but to move out from his boyfriend’s house.

He went here and there, walking in the crowds of people with camera in his hold, not missing the every chance to snap some pictures while at it.  Tetsuya is actually quite the one who likes doing his own discovery at some new places, so he wasn’t _that_ upset when Aomine wasn’t there for him. But truth to be told he’s still upset, but when he stumbles upon astounding historical places and monuments, he chose to ignore it.

It was already sunset, and Tetsuya has yet to find any apartment for him. He sighed in disappointment. “Guess I’ll call it a day.” As he walked with brooded shoulders back to Aomine’s place.

* * *

The four had dinner together, they were chattering together with Murasakibara keep thanking the blunette for being a life savior while stuffing foods into his mouth. “You’re the best Kuro-chin. I’ve never thought the day I’d finally able to escape from Mido-chin’s foods would come true. Not to mentions I’ve been experiencing hell all these time..” Only to receive a scoff from the greenhead, “You said that but you still eat them nonetheless.”

“But that was because I had no money left, so I had no other choice.” Tetsuya watching them in amusement as the two keep arguing with each other. “I bet it’ll be great if you just stay here with us, Kuro-chin. You can spend times with Mine-chin too.”

Tetsuya grew silent, as he put down the chopsticks to look up at the two male. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Murasakibara-kun. But I’ll be moving out soon.” Two pairs of widen eyes stared at the blunette. Aomine on the other hand was quietly munching his food.

“Y-You’re moving out?” Tetsuya nodded. The flabbergasted violet head almost dropped his bowl if not Midorima caught it in a flash.

Murasakibara began panic.“B-But that’ll be such a waste! Not for you but for us! No one’s gonna cook for us anymore—oh my god- there’ll be no more decent foods and I can see the end of the world is co—wait, what are you doing Mido-chin??” his words was left midair as Midorima went to pull him out from the dining area, “Thanks for the meal, Kuroko but I need to discuss something with this guy at the moment.” As they both disappeared from the other two’s sights.

At least they have given Tetsuya some space with Aomine.

“So Tetsu, how’s it? Have you found any place to stay yet?” The blunette only sighed while shakes his head. “I’ve been looking around some places today. But most of them have an expensive rents, I’d hope to find an ordinary one, though.” He slumped back on his chair.

“I see.”

“Aomine-kun?” the taller male glanced at the blunette. “Can you let me to stay here just for a few days? I promise I’ll move out as soon as I find an apartment.” Tetsuya looked at him with glittering wide, hopeful blue eyes, the _eyes_ that used to melt the people’s heart that even Aomine can’t resisted them.

But not today.

“I’m sorry Tetsu, but you can’t.” Tetsuya sighed for the umpteenth time.

* * *

**Entry #1140**

_Things have been going beyond my expectations. I don’t actually know if this is something good or not._  
_D asked me to find a new place to stay, I had no other choice but to complied._  
_But please don’t worry about me, I’m sure he means no harm, and plus it was for my own good._

_Now that I’ve mentioned it, I’m thinking of doing something “that will prove of my capability to be independent when D’s not by my side, and when the time comes D will come to the realization that he cannot live without me” --like that._

_But wait, I think that would be too much, no? What do you think about it?  
I will put a submit box so you can leave your opinions there :)_

_Lots of love, T._

* * *

On the second day, Tetsuya has somehow managed to find a few available apartments. He pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons on it before placing it on his ear. A few beeping sound was heard until it stopped, indicating the other line has picked up the line.

“Good afternoon, sir. This is Kuroko speaking. Yes, the one who called you about the apartment."

Tetsuya was brought to various kinds of houses, but none of them has satisfies him yet.

When he was brought to the first house, his eyes widen marginally as he was presented to a view of a pretty much... chaotic house. There was a pile of dirty dishes, garbage scattered everywhere, and is that  _maggots??_ Just a slight view of it made his skin crawled.

The second house was looking quite good, but before he could ever look inside he suddenly got pillows thrown at him by the people inside. Annoyed, he  _swore_  he won't get roommates to be resided with.

The third one... he doesn't want to think about it as it's only makes him frustrated.

And it keeps going on.

But on the fourth house, Tetsuya became a panting mess as he was running away from a cat. A freaking _cat._  Said blunette was allergic or more like  _afraid_  to the felines and due to some events when he was young, he's in no good relationship when it comes to a cat. Indeed cats are cute, adorable creature but once they revealed their sharp claws, it’s a ‘ _run for your life’_ to Tetsuya.

The blunette had his back rested onto a bench he found by the nearby park.  He was about to publish another entry on his blog when a familiar voice greeted him.

"Well well, pretty boy. We meet again~" Tetsuya looked up in disinterested. 

"What's up with the long face, buddy?" Haizaki went to sit beside him, "You had quarrel with your lil boyfie~?"

Tetsuya let out a small sigh. "That's not it. I was looking around for a place to stay."

Haizaki raised a brow at his reply. "Why? Did your boyfriend chase you out, hm? I would throw him some punches if he did."

"I.. don't think so. It's just, I don't want to be a bother to him while he's busy with works."

The latter hummed, "You know what, that's not pretty convincing coming from you. Anyway, what kind of a place are you looking for?" Tetsuya had his hand placed under his chin, thinking.

"Um, somewhere that's not too expensive? Or somewhere that I don't need to share with anyone?"

Haizaki was silent for a moment before he curved a smile on his lip. "I think, I know a place that might fit your choice."

The blunette jerked before turning to the other with wide, sparkling eyes. "Really?" He nodded.

"How about we meet at 2 later, and I'll show you the place." He added before walking away, leaving an excited Tetsuya all by himself.

On a second thought, Tetsuya was hesitated with his choice, but goes anyway. 

* * *

Haizaki brought him to a place quite far from Aomines’. "This apartment belongs to my old man, he used to rent it to someone." while fishing out a bunch of keys from his pocket. "But now there's no one at the moment. Would ya like to come inside and see it yourself?" He proceed to place the key into the keyhole as he received a nod from the blunette. 

But the door didn't opened right away, only did he realized it was the wrong key as he chuckled awkwardly at the blunette before pulling out another key.

"Come in." The taller male gestured the blunette to follow him suit.

Tetsuya walked into the apartment with wide eyes, he eyed the place in astonishment and awe. The apartment has about three rooms approximately, a bathroom, a simple kitchen space, a nice view through the balcony and a small living room. It was beyond nice. And more importantly, no roommates.

 

"So, what do you think? Though I can tell it by just looking at your face." Tetsuya unconsciously covered his mouth with one hand when he realized he left it hang opened.

“I, like- I mean I love it. Can I really..?”

“Of course, old man would be more than glad if anyone is to reside this house.” Tetsuya nodded, walking around to one door, only to find it locked as he tried to pull the knob. “Why is this door locked?”

As if immediately, the taller male went to Tetsuya, covering the door. “Ah, um, my old man use this room to keep some of his stuffs, it’s like a storerooms so he locks the door, y’know.” Not sensing the tensed male, Tetsuya just nodded.

“To be telling you the truth, I really love this place,” he bit his lower lip before continues, “Is it.. very expensive..?” Considering how neat and wonderful his apartment-to-be is, he can’t help but asked with a slight worry in his voice.

But Haizaki seems to be in a deep thought before asking the smaller man, “Tell you what, how much can you pay?”

“Um, I don’t really know… Maybe around 600€, per month..?”

Haizaki’s eyes glinted in something Tetsuya couldn’t deciphered the meaning. “Sweet. Say, how about you pay me a three month deposits and you can stay here for as long as you likes?”

Blue orbs sparkles in excitement. “..Re- Really? Thank you!”

“Yeah, why not? It’s my pleasure, pretty boy.” He smiled.

“So I um, need to head back to my boyfriend’s place to pack my stuff first, is that okay?”

The taller man smiled in return, “Please take your sweet time because I’ll just be around here by the time you came back with your stuff later.” The latter nodded, and walked out of the premises.

 

 

After spending roughly an hour of packing up his belonging, Tetsuya went back to his new apartment with a smile on his face and as promised, Haizaki was there waiting patiently for the blunette. He handed a few notes to the taller man and was given a pair of keys in exchange.

“Thank you again, Haizaki-san.” Tetsuya regards before disappearing into his new home.

“Anytime, my dear.” Sliding the money into his pocket as he turned around, a smirk that wasn’t visible to Tetsuya painted on his face.

* * *

 

**Entry #1195**

_Good day, everyone._

_After a few days drenched in blood—opps_

_I apologize, let me rephrase ;)_

_I mean after a few days of walking around the big town, today I have safely secured a place to stay, some place that has quite the distance to D’s place. Though, I don’t really mind the distance. I have to say it’s the best I’ve ever found. It is a really nice place, I can see the view of the city from my balcony too and best of all, no housemates. To be honest I am utterly beyond relief because as much as I hate to admit it, but all the places I looked at before was… horrifying.  
Some were filthy, others were obnoxious._

_*Sigh*_

_Here are some pictures of my new apartment, I hope you like it and now that I have a new place to stay, I might as well prepare a romantic dinner with D, please look forward to it :)_

_Lots of love, T._

He clicked on the ‘publish’ button before closing down his laptop. Tetsuya’s nose scrunched up in distaste, disgusted with his own smell for sweating so much after a long day. He grabbed his towel and started making his way to the bathroom.

 

 

 

While Tetsuya was taking his bath, the door to the bathroom was opened, revealing a figure of a young man with a bright crimson hair walked into the bathroom. The said man turned on the pipe in the sink to wash his hand only to stop midway when he heard the sounds of water running in the shower.

The man suddenly grew cautious, with a steely voice the man asked, _“Who are you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aomine is an asshole i kno n took you so long seijuro (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> wew clichéd cliffhanger wwwww  
> btw idk if the rent i stated there was too pricey? or too cheap? I even made some researches on that (omg but the rents in France is very pricey???) please tell me if made a mistake so I can correct them later  
> likewise comments and critiques are welcome! :'DD


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of Kuroko Tetsuya with his uncalled-for-housemate will now begin :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make a good use of my break to finish this fic lol  
> Warning for ooc characters, also I don't have a beta reader and sorry for the grammatical mistakes :'3
> 
> p/s : bold text - talking in english

_“ **Who are you**?”_

Tetsuya stopped in his ministrations upon hearing that voice. He dares himself peeking from the curtains of the shower in surprise. What are the _odds_ of having a stranger in your bathroom while you’re taking shower? The blunette screamed in panic and as almost instinctively, _like a pure virgin being peep by some drunkard,_ he started throwing things his hand could reach at the moment to the redhead stranger.

The redhead stranger however was telling him to stop throwing while clumsily shielding himself from Tetsuya’s attack but failed as one of the bottle hit right on his face. Tetsuya keeps throwing stuffs at him to the point the redhead had no choice but to move out from the bathroom.

* * *

“ **WHAT DO _YOU_ MEAN THIS IS _YOUR_ APARTMENT, THIS IS _MY_ APARTMENT! _MY_ _APARTMENT!!_** ” The two bickered _surprisingly_ in unison. Tetsuya was now fully dressed. They had this staring competition before they both looked away from each other, while muttering some incoherent Japanese’s words.

“Crazy fellow.”

“Weird person.”

The both then realized one thing, they turned around almost immediately, and back to facing each other.

“SO _YOU’RE_ A JAPANESE?” Honestly they should sign up for an impersonation contest or something.

Upon learning about their nationalities, a scoff was escaped from both Tetsuya and the redhead while rolling up their eyes. The redhead then spoke in an accused tone, “Listen you midget, I don’t know how you got the keys to this apartment, but this is _my_ apartment and so, please leave.” He was gesturing his hand to the front door.

Tetsuya feels as if a vein has popped up on his head. He’d never mind about his height but being called a midget by a total stranger annoyed the hell out of him. “Excuse me Mister Whatever, for so I have realized you’re only an inches or two taller than me and I won’t be as considerate to you since you just called me a _midget_ , you _miniature_ redhead. And for your information I have paid three months deposit for this apartment, so this is _my_ apartment. _You_ , should be the one to leave.”

The latter groans in frustration and he pointed a finger to Tetsuya, “You! Don’t be rude!”

Tetsuya’s eyebrows furrowed, “Back on you! Don’t be rude!”

The redhead was taken aback, running his hand through his hair and feeling the urges to punch something so bad. He caught up a breath and lets out an exasperated sigh, “FINE! I’ll settle this with the landlord and let him be the one to kick you out.” He walked away before repeating out loud, “LET HIM KICK YOU OUT!” The blunette was bewildered­, “Hey! Wait!” but decided to follow the latter suit.

* * *

Tetsuya honestly didn’t know the landlord was living only five blocks away from his apartment. The redhead was calling out the said landlord, he keeps pressing the doorbell, but to no avail no one was answering them. He took out his phone and pushing some buttons, dialing the landlord’s number and walking away from the doorstep, apparently trying to look up through the window.

But dude, the landlord was living on the second floor.

Tetsuya suddenly grew anxious. “Is the landlord a young or an older man?” He asked the redhead.

The taller male gave him a look, clearly saying ‘are you serious’, on his face. “What do you mean, haven’t you met him? He’s in his forties, who did you rent it from then?”

The blunette stuttered in hesitation, “F-From him, of course. I just wanted to confirm things—“ the words were left hanging as the redhead signaled him to be quiet as he tried dialing the house phone. The two heard the phone ringing from inside but no one was picking up. The redhead tried calling out the landlord again when they were greeted by someone’s voice.

An old woman in her seventies from the next door peeked out from the window and greeted, “Good evening, Seijuro-kun. Are you perhaps looking for Nijimura?”

_Oh, so his name is Seijuro._

The Seijuro guy smiled before replying, “Good evening to you too, ma’am. And yes, I’m looking for Nijimura-san. Do you have any idea where he is?”

“Yes, he’s gone.” The old lady replied.

The both males widen their eyes in surprise, “Gone!?”

“Yeah, he went to the countryside to visit a friend there.”

Tetsuya then spoke, “Um, what about his brother, is he around?”

The old lady arched a brow, “His brother? Nijimura doesn’t have a brother.”

 _That’s weird._ “Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure.”

Tetsuya seems to be in a deep thought when Akashi spoke again, “Do you know when he’ll be back then?”

“I’m not really sure, wait a moment.” The old lady went back inside and she seems to be calling out for someone, “Shou-chan? Shou-chan, do you know when will Nijimura comes back?” But no one seems to respond  so she tried calling out to the person again, “Shou-chan? Are you there?” She tilted her head, “That’s weird, I’m sure he was home just now.” She shrugged it off and went back to the window where the two males were waiting outside. “I’m not sure. Who knows, maybe a week or maybe a month?”

Tetsuya closed his eyes, rubbing his temple and Seijuro lets out a forced sigh. “Thank you so much, ma’am.” He turned around only to scoff at the blunette before making his way back to the apartment. Tetsuya widen his eyes, yelling a ‘hey!’ and following the redhead.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the old lady’ house there stood Haizaki, who was busying himself counting the money he got from Tetsuya.

* * *

“Don’t you understand?” Tetsuya sounds as if he’s pleading.

They both sat across each other in the living room to discuss about the matter they’re currently occurred in. Seijuro was looking at the blunette in disinterest, totally not pleased with the turns of event. “As much as I like the idea of moving out from here, I can’t. I’m critically in short of money since I’ve paid three months deposit for this apartment therefore you like it or not I’m staying here!” Tetsuya said in disgruntled before retreating back to his room.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably in the couch while throwing a glare in Tetsuya’s direction. “Okay! We’ll see about that!” He said in disdain and shifted in his seat again.

* * *

“It’s okay, you were busy and I didn’t want to bother you. You know I can manage pretty well on my own.”

A soft sigh could be heard from the other line _, “But Tetsu, you could’ve waited until I saw the place. I need to know whether it’s suitable for you or not, what’s provided there and what’s not in case you need anything more. And I guess I’m free now, where is it again? I’ll come over.”_

Tetsuya quietly gasped, “Oh, no! You can’t come!”

_“Huh? Why not?”_

“Because..” He tried coming up with something. “..M-My housemate is an old lady! And since she’s not in a good state of health it would be unpleasant if we make some _unhealthy_ activities with her being around, you know. I’d like to respect her for being so kind to me.” He muttered an unspoken apology for lying to Aomine but he sort of wished  Aomine was dumb enough to believe it.

_“I see. Well that’s good. At least you both can look for each other and it puts me at ease. By the way Tetsu, do you want to have a lunch together tomorrow?”_

“Sure!” Tetsuya shortly replied, sounding all too excited and Aomine chuckled from the other line.

_“You know Tuileries Park? I’ll wait for you there.”_

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He couldn’t contain his happiness.

  _“Goodnight, Tetsu.”_

“Goodnight to you too, Aomine-kun. I love you.” He beamed.

Aomine on the other line was staring into the space, growing silent for a moment, _“Me too.”_ Before ending the call.

* * *

**Entry #1199**

_What a time to be alive, really._

_Good evening, everyone :)_

_This long entry will tells you nothing but a living nightmare of mine.  
What are you supposed to do when the apartment that was promised for you alone was actually has been occupied by someone else? To answer that question, yes, I am currently in that situation and the worst case, that someone was a guy._

_I was planning to look for another place. But considering I’ve paid three months deposit for the apartment and the so-called agent has gone along with my money, I’m absolutely have no extra money left to move out. In which I have to stick around with my uncalled for housemate for the time being._

_If D ever finds out that I’m living with another guy, I’m afraid I’ll be seeing the heaven sooner than I thought._

Tetsuya paused in his typing, feeling headache all of a sudden.

_Breath in, breath out. Calm down, T._

_That’s it. I’ve decided. D will never know about this. I will handle this so D will never finds out and will make sure he doesn’t. Anyway I’ll only be staying here for three months. Hopefully D will propose to me by the meantime so I can return to Japan as soon as possible._

­ _Everyone, please pray for me._

_Lots of love, T._

* * *

Tetsuya wakes up by the blinding morning light illuminating through his curtain. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was sticking out in odd directions, he’ll deal with that later. He grabbed his towel and groggily walked to the bathroom.

The blunette was thinking of having a nice simple breakfast as he reached towards the door knob to the bathroom and pulled it down at once. The moment the door was opened, Tetsuya stood stilled for a brief seconds before entering.

Because he was presented to a such bizarre view. Because there was _Seijuro_ , half naked, apparently taking a piss inside.

_Oh._

Tetsuya remembered he wasn’t alone in this apartment.

_Oh._

Tetsuya remembered the redhead in the bathroom was his housemate called Seijuro.

_Oh—_

Tetsuya remembered he was actually seeing something he shouldn’t really see. His face warmed up at the realization.

_‘Should I scream? Should I just close back the door and pretends to see nothing?’_

He regretted himself for not doing any of the options because Seijuro suddenly happened to turn around, where Tetsuya was still standing, staring at him.

“Ah—”

Tetsuya unwillingly screamed before closing the door and paced up to the kitchen. The action got Seijuro startled so badly that he got the wall dirty, accidentally spilling some of his business there. He loudly groaned in irritation. 

The smaller male was pacing back and forth in embarrassment. He keeps muttering ‘what have I dones’ while at it. His face was still red, and the restlessness is not helping any better. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Seijuro came out of the bathroom. And the said redhead was making his way to Tetsuya. He momentarily stopped in front of Tetsuya, and started laughing sarcastically. Tetsuya’s face grew pale at the action.

_‘He’s not going mad, is he..?’_

The air was tense, and Seijuro stopped laughing, a smirk was visible on his face. “You.” He says, “You look all fine but _please_ mind your manners. Remember to knock first before entering, not just barge in like that.” He says, retreating to his room.

Tetsuya protested, “Next time, _please_ remember to lock the door. And oh, you said that but you’re the one that barged in on me yesterday, were you not?” He paused before adding, “Pervert.”

That point made by the blunette had Seijuro turned around a one hundred and eighty towards Tetsuya. With a frown he pointed a finger to himself, making a what-did-you-just-called-me face. Seijuro groans in annoyance, feeling the patience slipping out of his sane mind. “You, you’d better apologise to me. _Right now._ ”

Now that one made Tetsuya scoffed, smirking all the way and walked away to the bathroom. “I don’t think so?”

Seijuro is not amused. _Very._ He thought arguing with that blunette will be pointless and wasting his time. He decided to return back to his room when suddenly he heard a scream coming from the bathroom. It was none other than Tetsuya of course. Tetsuya was running to his housemate with red smearing all over his face.

“Your mess… Clean up your mess!” He says pointing to the bathroom. But Seijuro didn’t reply, he strode to his room with his ever so smugly face, “ _I don’t think so?_ ” Completely mocking the annoyed blunette.

Tetsuya grimaced, "Urgh! I can't believe this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update ! likewise, kudos, critiques and comments are welcome! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is summary how to summary so this chapter's summary is about aira caught a cold //coughss  
> THAT SAID BUT KUROKO BIRTHDAY IS IN 5 DAYS AAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> likewise, english is not my first language, please bear with any of my grammatical mistakes bcs i wrote this at 3am sobs :'DD

Tetsuya was walking to the park they promised last night with his polaroid in hand, not missing every chances he gets as he encountered an unforgettable sceneries. He started running the moment he saw Aomine's figure from afar, who’s sitting on one of the benches there. As if sensing the blunette’s presence, the navy haired guy turned around and noticing Tetsuya right way. He curved a smile to the smaller male’s appearance. Tetsuya reached to hug him tightly “I missed you so much.”

Aomine simply coughed, albeit awkwardly before gently pushing Tetsuya away. “Um Tetsu, can you.. no hug me in public?” That sudden action made the blunette surprised. He looked up with a puzzled look.

“But.. it was fine when you hug me back in Japan?” he bewildered. Aomine just shook his head, “That’s different. Remember, we’re in a foreign country and people would look at us and be thinking weird things about us. Let’s have some respect, okay?” He sat up, patting off the invisible dusts, “C’mon let’s go. I’ll take you to somewhere special.”

Tetsuya casted his gaze down before nodding, “Okay.” and trotted alongside Aomine as they started walking. Tetsuya took the chance to slide his hand into Aomine’s huge hand. But the taller man awkwardly lets go and was holding his bag’s strap instead and he walks a tad faster than Tetsuya. Tetsuya, looked at his boyfriend in dismay and followed him in silence.

* * *

 

He was brought to a diner that was situated not far from the park down the street. The premise had elegant decorations with mesmerizing space, huge mirrors and two shelves stacked with books, a perfect place for a booklover like Tetsuya. However that didn’t do much to light up Tetsuya’s currently unpleasant mood.

The two sat by the window, with Aomine settled besides the blunette. There weren’t many people and Aomine took the chance that was favored on him by circling the smaller male in one arm, closing their distance. Seeing the blunette didn’t protest, he continued by placing his two fingers on Tetsuya’s chin, ever so gently turning his face to him.

The eyes glistening with desire, longing, and affection has been focusing on a pair of small, plump lips on his face as he inched closer. But it left Aomine hanging when Tetsuya sharply turned away, catching the taller male in surprise.

“I was told that we should be respecting the people here.” He said in a low voice.

“Well, that’s because we were in the public,” while attempting to get close to Tetsuya again, “..and there’s nobody here so..  it shouldn’t be a problem.” But said blunette plainly rejected the gesture again.

 _Ah.. There he goes again._  Aomine inwardly sighed while rubbing the back of his head. Handling a crying Tetsuya is already tiring, but an upset + angry Tetsuya would make him see the hell itself. And the currently grumpy Tetsuya wasn’t even look at him. He sighed again, thinking up a way to console the smaller male.

His eyes shone as an idea came to him. Aomine closed the distance between them again, moving up a hand to play with a few strands of Tetsuya’s hair as he hummed a tune.

_“…You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..”_

Tetsuya raised a brow at that, still facing the other way. Seeing that he didn’t get any responds, Aomine took it as a cue to continue.

 _“..You make me happy, when skies are gray..”_  
“..You’ll never know dear, how much I love you..”  
“..Please don’t take, my Tetsu, away...”

A chuckle then was heard, “You can’t change the lyrics as you please, Ahomine-kun.” Tetsuya finally turned around to face him.

“I do what I want.” He grinned in return.

The mood was light again.

* * *

 

Aomine offered to walk him home afterwards. The two walk side by side while as they kept chatting with each other.

“Thank you for the lunch and the company, Aomine-kun. My apartment is just close by, so you can drop me off here.”

“Just here?” He tilted his head in response.

The latter nodded, “Yes because you’ll miss your bus if you walk me further.”

Aomine hummed before replying, “It’s alright, I’ll see you to your door. I can always catch the cab.”

 _Oh dear._ His face suddenly grew pale.

“What’s wrong? Are you afraid that I would eat you up while your old lady housemate is around?” He received a slow nod from the blunette. _Except, an old lady is much better than a red haired devil._ He mused.

The taller male smile while patting Tetsuya’s head, “You worried too much, just tell her that we’re engaged.”

Tetsuya’s heart just did a summersault at the retort. “E-Engaged?”

“Yup. If we’re engaged then she can’t be upset with us, hm?” The hand on his head moved to Tetsuya’s right shoulder as he hummed in acknowledgment.

“Telling a white lie or two won’t hurt for once in a while, y’know.”

 _White lies?!_  If only Tetsuya could snap his boyfriend’s head right there, right then. “O-oh, I see.”

The two continued to walk as they passed the streets and they were about to walk into a hallway when Tetsuya saw a figure at the end of the hallway which was walking towards their direction. He had his both eyes wide opened as he awfully _recognized_ that said figure. It was Seijuro. Tetsuya immediately turned around with Aomine suddenly being pulled over as well. “..Tetsu?”

Seeing Tetsuya’s little antic has made Seijuro who was currently on the phone to stop on his track.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. What a timing really_. “U-um, w-waffle! There’s a waffle stall here! I-I’ve always wanted to try the waffle here! Would you buy me a waffle, Aomine-kun?” Seeing Seijuro while he’s with Aomine was the last thing he ever wished.

Aomine on the other hand shrugged it off with a simple “okay.” and went to the stall. As the merchant’s attending to Aomine’s order, the blunette turned around to see Seijuro who was now taking slow steps towards their direction. He immediately took a stance and raised up his two hands towards Seijuro, signaling him to stop. _Don’t come this way._

The redhead was dumbfounded. Seijuro who was still on the phone gave him a look and made a hand gesture to Tetsuya. _I have to take this way to get into the town._

Tetsuya mutely grunted, his hands keep flailing wildly. _I said don’t come this way._

_I NEED TO WALK THROUGH._

_JUST GO AWAY._

_WHAT IS THE HELL’S THE MATTER WITH YOU?_

Tetsuya’s orbs suddenly glinting dangerously as he pointed a finger to Akashi before he made the infamous throat-slash gesture against his throat. _YOU COME HERE YOU DIE._

Seijuro stopped dead while reconsidering his life decisions ‘ _What kind of weirdo have I been associated with?’_ and he decided to wait in one of the junctions nearby for a while. Also he couldn’t risk his life over something like _this_.

The blunette sighed in relieved as the redhead’s now gone to somewhere.

“Tetsu, here’s your waffles.” Aomine came back with two waffles in hands and he hand out one of them to Tetsuya. “T-Thank you.” The blunette took a small chew on the waffle while eyeing the hallway again. Hoping Seijuro wouldn’t be back soon. After confirming there’s no sight of Seijuro, he sighed again and continued eating his waffle. “It’s delicious.”

The latter smiled, “Well I did get you a vanilla one.” He then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, indicates a new message and he fished it out in one swift move before reading the messages. “Uh Tetsu, I gotta go. The big guy forgot to bring his house keys.”

“It’s okay. Guess I’ll see you later.” Tetsuya replied before he felt a pair of lips landed on his cheek. “Yeah, catch with you later.” Aomine said as he walked away.

The blunette sighed for the umpteenth time. He supposed he’s safe for now. As he continued munching on his waffle, there was a cat appeared right under the stall he’s currently standing at. The poor guy didn’t noticed the feline until the furry creature let out its’ rich alluring voice aka Tetsuya’s nightmare. Upon hearing the meows, Tetsuya shrieked in horror as he unconsciously threw his waffle in panic and started sprinting away from the feline. Little did he know someone saw him running like a madman.

Because there was Seijuro reappeared from his hiding as he witnessed Tetsuya’s one hundred meters sprints through the hallway. Seijuro turned to where Tetsuya just heading to and then to the thing that had caused Tetsuya to run like he just saw a ghost. A cunning smile then appeared on his face.

“Crazy fellow.” He muttered.

He’d finally able to pass through the hallway now that the uncalled obstacle has gone for good.

* * *

 

Seijuro wriggled on his bed as he’s struggling to find his ringing phone while contemplating either to throw his phone out of the window or to kill whoever that dares to disturb his sleep. Finally reaching to his phone, he lazily answered the call with a sluggish voice, “..Hello?”

After a moment he was feeling completely awake when he heard the news from the other line, “Really? It was accepted?” and it was followed with a short replies of, “yeah” “got it” and the call ended with him saying “thank you.” before he put the phone away.

The redhead didn’t get much sleep for the past few days as he’s been occupying himself with assignments and freelance works. And the sudden existence of a housemate didn’t help any better to negate the stress. Well at least his submitted works has been approved by his professor and he’s beyond relieved. Seijuro supposed it’s a good thing to start the day.

* * *

 

He takes his words back.

Long story short, Seijuro was spooked by Tetsuya’s sudden appearance.

So earlier that time, Seijuro went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee and he swear he wasn’t _that_ obsessed on his black, sugarless and soulless coffee that he didn’t realized the blunette was in the kitchen as well. He only noticed the other when the said blunette inevitably sneezed because it was one chilly morning of autumn that day.

And he, the poor Seijuro had accidentally spilled his already _lifeless_ coffee on the floor. What a waste.

And as much as he wanted to get angry at Tetsuya, he chose to grunt in displeased instead before retreating to his room.

The lifeless spilled coffee was left untouched.

* * *

 

**Entry #1234**

_Good day, everyone.  
I hope you’re having a nice day as per now._

_I’ve been reading all the replies from my previous entry, and I would like to thank you for willing to send me replies. I really appreciate your kindness :)_

_So in this entry I will answer a question or two that were sent to me.  
Most of you have been asking about my housemate as they seems to be interested with him, I wonder why but I’ll briefly describe about him._

_He has a red crown on his head, I suppose he’s the same age as me, about one-seventy-three tall, and he has an appealing features._

_But even though I stated it was pleasing to see his face, but I shall say the otherwise regarding his behavior. *sigh*  
He’s… quite the unhygienic person.. Just this morning he accidentally spilled his coffee and he didn’t even bother to clean it up._

Tetsuya paused, pinching his nose bridge as reminiscence what happened earlier that morning.

_I apologize, I’ll give a personal reply to every of the questions later. Thinking about him is only made my mind spinning around._

_I just hope it will be soon for D to propose so that I will be able to return to Japan as soon as possible. And I wouldn’t need to see that person anymore. Hopefully I will make it through._

_*sigh*_

_Wish me luck and have a good day, everyone. :)_

_Lots of love, T._

Tetsuya noticed how he sighed a lot on these days. He even inserted a sighing emoticon on his blog which was totally out of character for him as he usually tends to bottle up his emotions inside. Not to mention with all the sudden turns of events, he can’t help but sigh.

He was currently waiting for Aomine in a nearby park outside his campus. It has become somewhat a routine for the two to go for a lunch together, even though there were some times Aomine couldn’t make it.

There was a soft beep coming out from his phone. It was a text message from Aomine. Speak of the devil.

Tetsuya opened the text all too quickly with his eyes glowing in hope and delight.

But it came all crushed down as he read the texts.

 **From :** Aomine-kun  
**To :** Me  
**Subject :** Re : Re : Lunch

_Sorry Tetsu. Go ahead and lunch on your own  
Got some reports to do._

Tetsuya sometimes thought if he could be a little bit selfish.. He quickly brushed the thought away. He typed out a reply.

 **From :** Me  
**To :** Aomine-kun  
**Subject :** Re : Re : Lunch

_It’s okay. Good luck with your reports :)_

Sent.

He sighed. Guess he’ll settle having lunch alone today.

* * *

 

Tetsuya was planning to have a decent lunch but changed his mind as he walked to a street food stalls that sells snacks along the way. He was almost forgot where he’s currently at, because this is France, the heaven of pastries and Tetsuya swore street foods were never look _this_ tempting.

That said, Tetsuya got himself a Nutella crepe. Apparently it’s one of the must try street foods in France, or so he’d heard. The crepe was a freshly made and it was hard for him to look away from it because it was too appealing even though he doesn’t have a sweet tooth.

He was about to take a bite of the delicious confectionery when he caught a glimpse of someone familiar walking in his directions and turned out it was,

_Haizaki._

“Whoopsie—” Haizaki who was humming a merry tune stopped dead in his track as he saw Tetsuya.

“You—” He didn’t even finish talking when the latter made a sharp turn and start dashing away. “HEY! WAIT!”

Without further ado, Tetsuya step up and start pursuing Haizaki. Given his low physical energy, making the efforts to chase the man in front of him of him difficult. Plus, Haizaki chose a narrow passageways to escape has rose a notch to the difficulty level. Poor Tetsuya was running out of breath as he tried to catch up with Haizaki but to no avail, the man was beyond his reach.

Worse, he completely lost Haizaki when he accidentally tripped over a stack of boxes along the way. Tetsuya groaned in pain as he rubbed the knee that has hit the ground.

“This is your day, but I’ll make sure to catch you soon.” Finally catching up his breath, he stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. He decided to go home and watch some boring historical drama while enjoying his crepe, and that reminds him— “Where is my crepe?”

He looked around if there was any chance his precious beautiful crepe would survive but, like a cliché soap opera, there lies his Nutella crepe, smashed into pieces and covered in dirt. He slumped down in disappointment.

_What could be even worse?_

Unfortunately he has no enough cash to buy something else, thus he went straight home with an upset, grumbling stomach.

* * *

 

As he reached home, the blunette went to the kitchen in hopes of finding foods there. He went through the cupboards thoroughly and to his surprise, he found a stored food in one of the cupboards.

“There’s nothing but… Instant Tofu?” The package reads. _Seijuro have quite an interesting food selections._ But Tetsuya is not a choosy man, so he started taking out the ingredients and put them in a bowl before placing it into the microwave.

While he was waiting for his meal to be ready, the blunette saw the door to Seijuro’s room was being opened and a beautiful girl suddenly walked out from the room. Tetsuya observed the girl and she had a waist long pink hair and was gleefully talking to someone when Seijuro appeared from the room shortly after. He wrapped a scarf over the girl’s small frame while giving her such a loving looks.

 _Oh, that was something new to witness._ Tetsuya thought to himself. His mind was running wild as he arranged the puzzle pieces when he saw the two being so warm with each other. When the pieces finally placed together his mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Ah, I understand. So they’re a couple.”

He wanted to observe the girl a little bit longer while Seijuro walked her out but the sudden _‘Ding!’_ from the microwave brought him back to his sense. At last his food is ready. Ever so carefully, he took out the hot bowl from the microwave and placed it on the dining table. Like a child getting their treats, the blunette sat on one of the chair before he started digging in.

Seijuro returned after sending off the girl and walked towards the kitchen. And the sight of Tetsuya eating has left him puzzled, not the currently eating Tetsuya but more to what Tetsuya was eating. Not leaving his eyes on Tetsuya, he walked to one of the cupboards, precisely the one where Tetsuya found his food, only to find an empty packet of the instant tofu.

He brought the empty packet to Tetsuya’s face, with a disbelief look, “Explain.”

 _Gulp_. Tetsuya swore if only he wasn’t that hungry, he would be fine eating papers instead _._ “I.. was starving..” But that didn’t do much to convince Seijuro so he added, “Sorry, I’ll replace it.”

Seijuro’s lips suddenly curved into a charming smile and Tetsuya had no idea if it was a good or a bad sign. The redhead gently smoothed down the empty packet before holding it with one hand. “Do you know Kikkoman? They got the best instant tofu soup in Japan and their products are _only_ available in Japan. With that said, my private supplier will only come to send me the new stocks on NEXT MONTH AND IT’S BARELY HALF A MONTH!!” He rebuked in frustration.

But Tetsuya being Tetsuya, he was no one to admit defeat. So he stood up facing the redhead with the bowl in his palm, purposely poked the tofu with too much force and brought it to his mouth before he started munching loudly. And the satisfied expression as the food smoothly went down his throat. It was gold.

 _That’s it._ Seijuro was so done he was afraid he might go insane if he keep on with this little shit called Kuroko Tetsuya. He grunted in defiance and like a small kids who doesn’t like to share, he grabbed all of his food supply from the cupboards and retreating back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, critiques and comments are welcome! :D

**Author's Note:**

> ayee the prologue was too short but that's how the actual story goes. i don't think I'm gonna completely following the actualstory, gonna add some spice a bit~ thanks for reading! Please give me your thoughts! ;w;))


End file.
